Snow Dayz
by Alicefan1
Summary: Renesmee first sees snow.....and Emmett starts a snow ball fight....When Renesmee wants to play in the snow, she will only play with one thing with her......and you guessed it...Jacob and the Pack......PLEASE REVIEW
1. Xbox

**Chapter 1: Xbox**

"No! No! AHHHH!!!! Emmett you killed me again!" I slammed the Xbox controller on the rug. "Jasper," he laughed, "your next!"

"SHHH!!!! You'll wake Renesmee." Rosalie hissed from the couch. Jasper's tongue slowly ran up his lip as he concentrated. He threw his hands up. "Yes! I won! Take that Emmett!" He cheered. Alice came in the room. "What are you doing now?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I finally beat Emmett at Xbox." She nodded. "Can I try?" Jasper, Emmett and I stared. Even I pretty good at it. But Alice? Small pixie, shopping loving, Alice? Emmett handed her the other controller still staring. "Uh...sure."

Alice made her character and we started a new game. "How do I jump?" She asked. Jasper leaned toward her. "This button." He pressed it and her character jumped. "Thanks." She smiled.

We all beat each other up. Alice killed me, but I let her. I leaned up against the couch. "How's she doing?" I whispered to Rosalie. "Fine." Rosalie held Renesmee a little closer. Rosalie has been a little nicer to me ever since I had her. Oh well better a little nice then not at all.

"What...the...hell?!" Emmett's jaw dropped as well as the controller. Jasper's jaw dropped slowly after. Alice looked surprised. "What? Did I win?" They nodded. Alice won Xbox?! Like no one beats Jasper or Emmett at Xbox. "Cool. Can we play again?" Emmett got up. "No way, you beat me. Now it's not fun."

Alice pouted. "I'll play." She smiled. "Thanks Jazz."

I heard soft music coming from the other room. I stood up and walked over to Edward and sat on the bench with him. "Alice won, didn't she." He asked looking at me. Even though I was a vampire too I still went a little numb when I looked in his eyes.

"Yeah, Emmett's pretty upset." Edward laughed quietly. "He thought he'd never play Xbox again." I laughed at that. Emmett loved his Xbox.

It was about 6:30 in the morning when Emmett ran in the room. "Eddie, Bella come check this out!" He ran into the other rooms to get Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Renesmee, Carlisle, and Esme. He gathered us all by the door. "Ready!" We all nodded. He swung the door open, and looked like a five year old at Christmas. It was snowing, the first all year.

"Wow." Jasper, followed by everyone else glided on the porch. Renesmee opened her eyes a little and I took her out of Rosalie's arms. Edward pointed. "Look Renesmee. It's snowing."


	2. Snow

**Chapter 2: Snow**

Alice made a huge fort by 7:00 that her and Jasper were hiding behind. Emmett made his own using a little support with a tree root stuck up out of the ground. "Snow ball fight!" The three vampires started throwing ice and snow chunks at each other. "Stop!" They paused. Emmett's hand raised with a huge chunk of snow. "Come on." I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him forward.

I joined Alice and Jasper's team and Edward went over to Emmett.

"Ready! Set! G-"

"Now wait a second. That doesn't seem fair." Carlisle stepped off the porch. "Carlisle?!" I asked in surprise. He shrugged. "What I can't have any fun?" He hid down by Emmett and Edward.

Alice began again. "Ready! Set! Throw!" And so the mass began. Man I haven't used my arms so much and so fast since I've been changed. Snow ball after snow ball either hit me, Alice, Jasper, or the fort.

"Wait stop!" Emmett yelled and everyone stopped. "Ready Jasper?" Jasper stood up and at first I hit him with a snow ball. "Ha ha funny." He held up one hand. "Go!" He cheered and Emmett nailed the snow ball. Jasper hit it and it shot over.

It nailed right in Rosalie's face. Everyone in the fort, even Carlisle laughed. She handed Renesmee to Esme. She rolled up her sleeves. "Jasper. You are a dead man!" Rosalie shot off pursing Jasper.

"Go Jasper! Go!" Alice and Emmett cheered. Renesmee was laughing. "Go Uncle Jasper!" She cried. Rosalie finally caught Jasper and shoved him in the snow. She stormed off into the house.

Esme took some snow off the porch and handed it to Renesmee she rolled it in a ball and throw it. Pretty far actually. Carlisle caught it and it smashed to pieces.

"Do you want to go in the snow?" Esme asked. "Yes, please."

"I'll be right back." We had all watched Rosalie we forgot about Jasper. Edward stood. "Uh...guys, you do know Jasper is still in the snow? Right?" Alice got up and walked to the snow pile. She stuck her hand in. Alice's eyes grew. "He's not there!" She cried and everyone got up to look.

Emmett went to look over by the pile again. I spotted Jasper in the tree over head and he smile, but put his finger over his lips to quiet me. He jumped and landed on top of Emmett. Emmett fell face first into the snow and every one laughed.

Esme came out with a small red jacket. "Ok, here you go." She put it on Renesmee and set her back down. I held out my arms. "Come on honey." She shook her head.

"No, not yet...I want Jacob to come too." Edward slapped his hand to his face. "Oh god no." He growled.


	3. Jacob

**Chapter 3: Jacob **

"Edward, why not?" I whispered. "Because we don't need them over here." I sighed. Renesmee really wanted to play in the snow but she wanted Jacob to come with her. I knew what I could do. "I'm going to check on Rosalie. Can you watch Renesmee?"

He raised his eye brow. "You, going to check on Rosalie? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." He shrugged, and I went inside. I grabbed the phone and dialed. The caller ID read: Jacob Black

"Hello?" Billy picked up. "Good morning Billy. It's Bella," I just remembered that they slept and we didn't, "is Jacob awake?"

"Yes, he just woke up I believe. Hold on a second." Jacob took the phone and he did sound like he just woke up. "Um, hello?"

"Hi, Jacob, it's Bella." He cheered up in a second. "Oh hi Bella. What is it?"

"Well Emmett noticed it was snowing, and Renesmee wanted to play but she won't unless your with her. So will you come? You can cross the border. I give you permission."

"Well of course, I'll be right over."

"Thanks, see you later." I hung up. Oh, man, Edward's going to be so mad.

Rosalie walked down the stairs with new clothes on. "Who were you on the phone with?" Still a little mad at Jasper I believe. "Oh no one." She glared at me and we walked outside.

I was so glad that Edward couldn't read my mind, because all I could think about was his reaction to when Jacob comes. And Alice couldn't tell because she could she them.

Emmett and Jasper were wrestling in the snow, Carlisle and Esme were making snow angels with Renesmee. Alice was making a super huge igloo next to the house, Edward helping. Rosalie went over to help Alice.

Even from the porch I heard a small thudding noise from the woods. Emmett and Jasper froze, and everyone else looked up. Rosalie and Edward glared at me.

"What did you do?!" Suddenly seven huge wolfs came around the corner. Renesmee smiled.

"Jacob!" She cried.


	4. The Pack

**Chapter 4: The Pack**

The seven wolfs stayed by the trees. Edward was looking in there direction. I only invited Jacob, not seven. Emmett and Jasper stopped and jumped up in a protective crouch by Esme, Carlisle, and Renesmee. Alice and Rosalie moved behind Edward. One wolf ran off again and Jacob came back human.

"Jacob! Renesmee cried and ran over to him. He scooped her up. "Hey there Nessie! Want to play? I brought some friends." He smiled. "Jacob," I walked up to him, "can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Jacob set Renesmee on the nearest wolf, I believe it was Quil. Jacob walked away a little ways and I followed him.

"Jacob! What is this?!" I hissed. He backed away. "Sorry Bella. I thought they would like to come too." He laughed. "You should see when Quil, Jared, and Paul are in the snow."

"That's not the point! I only told you that YOU could come. I'm lucky enough I got away with you coming."

"Oh come on Bella. Have some fun." He pushed my arm a little. I glared. "Remember, I can rip you to pieces."

"Oh let them stay."

"One time!" I hissed and we walked back to the group. The rest of the pack had changed back. He brought Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Leah, and Seth. I didn't much mind Seth, Quil, and Embry.

I guess the only ones that mattered was Edward and Rosalie. Besides that everyone was fine. Emmett had a team of him, Quil, Jared, Seth, and Leah. And Alice had a team of her, Jasper, Embry, Paul, and Carlisle I guess joined them.

In turn the snowball would fight and they would let Renesmee throw a snow ball at someone. "Wait stop!" Jacob cried and everyone stopped what they were doing. "I challenge Edward to a snowball fight," He glared, "one on one."


	5. Jacob and Edward's snowball fight

**Chapter 5: Jacob and Edward's snowball fight **

"What?" Edward looked up. "You. Me. Snow fight. Now." Jacob cleared Emmett's fort and sat behind it himself. "Whatever." Edward sat behind Alice's fort. Everyone else gathered on the porch.

"What is daddy doing?" Renesmee asked and climbed into my lap. "Just watch." I said. "Ok. Now Jacob against Edward. First one to for-fit wins the fight." Esme announced before sitting down.

They nodded and Edward made a huge stack of snowballs in only a few second flat. Jacob only made a few. Edward sat down and waited for Jacob to get the same amount. He sighed. "Oh shut up, Leech!" He shouted.

I walked over and made the snowballs for him. He growled a little but Edward smiled. "Ready?" Esme asked. They nodded. "Ok, ready! Set! Go!" She yelled. Renesmee stared in wonder. You could only see the snowballs when they hit Edward or Jacob, or one of the forts.

Really you couldn't even see Edward's arms, they were moving so fast. Renesmee just laughed and laughed. They just melted the second they touched Jacob, but it didn't mind Edward because he was cold to start with.

Until Edward won. How did he win? I'll tell you. Edward hit Jacob in the eye. Then he fell. "Ah! You Leech! I hate you!" You see this snowball had ice in it. Emmett fell in the snow laughing. "That was funny."

Quil slapped Emmett's back. "That was pretty pathetic."

"I know right!" Emmett just kept laughing.

And for some reason I felt so happy just then. Not because Edward won or that Renesmee was laughing. But because for once both vampires and werewolfs were getting along. My whole family, happy, together, all of them in the same place and not fighting.

For once in my life I felt whole again.


	6. Snowagain

**Chapter 6: Snow...again**

"I think it's time to go inside." Esme led everyone in the house. Emmett challenged Jasper, Quil, and Paul to Xbox. Quil and Jasper broke the controllers and Emmett opened a closet and Xbox controllers flooded out.

Everyone laughed and I helped him shove them back in. "Renesmee, would you like some hot chocolate?" She looked up from Rosalie's lap. "What's that?"

Jared and Seth jumped up. "Oh Nessie you don't know what hot chocolate is?"

"No." They smiled. "You haven't lived then!" The ran in the kitchen to help Esme. "You guys want some too?" Esme yelled and all the wolfs replied back. "NO!" Alice, Edward, and I spun around to face Emmett. He was looking down. "This can't be happening to me. First Alice and now Quil? It can't be happening." He got up and went upstairs.

Leah went home when we came inside. I'm not sure why. Esme came in with a tray and Jared and Seth carrying more. Seth gave Jacob and Paul there's. Jared gave Quil's his and handed Seth's his. He grabbed his own and handed Nessie hers.

"Here." She took a sip and smiled. "It's good!" She cheered. Esme gave Embry his. They smiled and drank there's in one gulp. Esme gathered the cup and washed them.

The Pack left about 6:00. Renesmee fell asleep, Edward on the piano, Alice looking online, Rosalie on the couch with Nessie. Carlisle upstairs, Esme in the dining room and Jasper, Emmett, and me on the Xbox.

And we couldn't wait for tomorrow. It was going to snow again.


End file.
